My New Family
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Dwight surprises his son, Sam by saying he married his girlfriend and that she and her daughter are moving in with them. Quinn, being the not so popular girl in school, has to deal with her ever popular new step brother, Sam. Things might not end well when two people living under one roof clashes almost everyday...especially if you're not related by blood. Fabrevans story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You what?!" He immediately stood up as he heard the most unexpected news of his life. He expected this but not this early. He had to get out of the bed to let his mind process what his father had just told him.

"I said, I got married yesterday." The father casually repeated. Crossing his arms as his son was pacing back and forth around the room as he took of his headphones.

"And I wasn't even invited? Why didn't you even tell me you were planning to get married?" He was so furious. He didn't see his day ending like this.

His father sat down on his bad, more calm than he is "Sam, you know I have a girlfriend. It all just happened so fast I didn't have time to tell you until we got back this morning."

Letting out a sigh as he looked at his father, "Why didn't you tell me? I just want to know that. I didn't even know you proposed to the girl!"

Dwight stood up to hold down his son. He grabbed him by the arm and brought him down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Can you please calm down for a minute and let me explain things? I only proposed to her 5 minutes before we got married."

"What?! Why are you in a hurry? Dad, you're old. You're turning 50 in 6 years. You can still try but I doubt you'll still be able to produce a baby."

His dad pinched him in the nose to stop him from talking, which he finally did. "6 years and 5 months, okay? There's a 5 month difference." He debated as the son just nodded in pain. "We got married because her mother wanted to bring her family to Australia if she doesn't have any more business here. We couldn't afford to lose each other so we just thought…the only way to get her to stay is to get married. You understand now?"

Sam just nodded as he closed his eyes. "Please let go of my nose."

He released the pinch and sat beside his son. "Son, I know this will be hard for you to understand. I've only been with her for 3 or 4 months but I know it. I love her. She's the only girl I've ever paid this attention to since your mom."

"Dad, I understand. I mean, you need someone to be with too. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy." He said and smiled at him. He hasn't always been so close with his dad since they're both out of the house most of the time but when they bond and get together, you can really see the father and son connection between them.

"And I am happy. She makes me happy. Your mom would have been happy for me."

"I am happy for you, dad. I just wished you could've invited me to the wedding." He joked and the both of them just laughed.

"We plan on having a church wedding when the budget is right and I promise, you will be there. You have to be there." His dad smiled as he patted him on the back.

Sam nodded at him and stood up. "Okay, so when do I get to meet this step-mom of mine?"

"They're moving in early in the morning before you get to school."

Sam clasped his hand together as he nodded. "Okay, well I'm exci- Wait, what? They? Who is she with?"

"Lucy, her daughter."

"She has a daughter?!" Sam was fine with having a step-mom. It shouldn't be a burden to him but adding a plus one? Not only does he have to get used to a 1 new addition in the house, now there's two of them.

"Yeah. She's a really sweet girl. I'm sure you two will get along." His dad said, walking over to get out of the room before another argument starts.

Sam's facial reaction has been the same for 5 seconds until his dad left the room. He's never had a sibling before and now he's gonna have to get used to one. He lied down the bed and just went back to his headphones, going back to his own world with the music.

Xxx

"Quinn? You ready?" Judy asked, surprising her daughter who was clearly lost from her thoughts.

She was sitting in her room, staring at the window when her mother came in. Her head turned as her mother called. "Do we really have to move out, mom?"

Her mother walked over to her said and rubbed her back. "Sweetie, I know it's really hard for you but you know this is what's best for the both of us."

Quinn sighed as her eyes went back to the window. "I've lived here all my life. This room has been the safest place for me to be in and now, I'm gonna have to say goodbye to it." Wiping teardrops on the side of her eye, she exhaled and forced a smile on her face. "But yeah. This is probably the best thing for us. I'm ready."

Her mother embraced her. She has been the strongest between the two of them. They have been through a lot and now that they're starting a new life, they both wanted to stick by each other. The two of them stood up as they went out of the house, driving over to the Evans' household with all the stuff they need in their new life.

Quinn knew this was coming. Ever since she met her mother's boyfriend, she already knew she'll have to deal with the son. Quarterback of the football team. Hottest and most popular guy in school. Everyone's dream guy. She has never paid attention to guy since she has her own circle of friends. She was the geek type. She'd rather read books than get drunk on a Friday night. She'd rather take pictures than give her virginity to some random guy. She has never had a boyfriend before and it wasn't because she was ugly. She was in fact one of the prettiest girls in town. She just didn't think a guy is worth her time. She never believed in love. The only time she's been in love was when she first saw Ryan Gosling remove his shirt and flex those ever delicious muscles of his. In the most cliché of terms, she was the good girl and he was the bad boy.

Upon arriving at their new home, the ladies were warmly welcome to their new head of the house. Dwight greeting his new wife a kiss as he hugged his new step daughter for the first time. School was about to start in 20 minutes so they really need to get going. Dwight and Judy volunteered to just settle all their stuff in while the kids were in school. The reason for the early arrival at their new home was for formal introduction.

"Lucy, do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Dwight politely offered, trying to win the daughter's trust as early as possible.

"No… I'm good. Oh and please, call me Quinn." She said as she sat down the couch, eyes roaming around her new living room.

"Oh, okay…Quinn. I just thought Lucy sounded prettier…" A death glare came from Quinn as Dwight immediately saved his butt. "Not that Quinn sounds ugly but…yeah, I'm just gonna call you Quinn." He said and Judy smiled at him signaling he'll be alright.

He smiled back and saw that it was almost time to go to school so he called down his son. "Sam! Get down here! We're waiting for you!"

A few seconds later, there he was. Fresh from his bath, wearing his ever famous letterman jack, white shirt on and a backpack on one shoulder as he went down the stairs. He stopped as he got down and smiled at them. "Uhmm… Hi."

Judy stood up and went closer to the two gentlemen. "Sam, this is Judy. Sweetheart, this is my son, Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I've heard so many things about you." She was going in for a hug but realized Sam wasn't moving so she quickly shifted to a hand shake. "Nice to meet you."

Sam looked at her face and down to her hand before shaking it. "Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm actually running late to school so…" He looked back at his dad. "I'll just grab an apple and head out." He walked over to the kitchen as his dad stopped him.

"Oh, wait. Sam, this is…Quinn." He pointed to the girl on the couch. "She's Judy's daughter. Quinn, this is my son, Sam." He turned to face his son again. "She goes to Mckinley as well so maybe she can ride with you to school. If you're running late, I'm sure she is as well."

Everyone looked at the boy, waiting for an answer. He smiled at everyone and nodded once. "Yeah, sure. I'll just get an apple and meet you out at the car." She told the girl and she just smiled back at him.

Judy and Dwight finally got to breathe properly. It seems as though their own children are gonna get along just fine. Quinn said her goodbyes to her mom and step dad as she went out to wait for Sam. She knew he drives a Ford Fusion so the moment she the car, she walked over to it and waited for the owner.

Sam finally went out, munching on an apple. He opened the car and went inside. Quinn followed thinking he already agreed to give her a ride to school. She got in and locked in her seatbelt. Sam wasn't speaking so Quinn thought everything was going well. He turned on the engine as he backed out the car to the driveway. He started driving straight until he stopped at a certain area, which wasn't too far away from the house.

Sam unlocked the door and looked at her. "Check out that sign right there." He pointed and Quinn looked at it. "Bus arrives in 5 minutes. Good luck." He said and smirked at the girl which annoyed her very well. Quinn just groaned in her mind and rolled her eyes as she unbuckled her seatbelt and went out of the car. The moment she got out, Sam drove away to the school.

It was all a lie, though. The bus didn't arrive for at least 15 minutes. She had to stand there, waiting for the yellow vehicle, just to get to school. She was late for her first class and it wasn't very Quinn Fabray like so everyone in her class was surprised. She was questioned by the teacher to why she was late and all she said was morning sickness. After all, she didn't want anyone to know that her new step brother is _the _Sam Evans.

Xxx

Like any other schools, Mckinley is a jungle at lunch time. Everyone had their own kingdom; their own kind. The popular kids stick with the popular kids while the losers stay with the losers. The football team are usually together during this time of the day and of course, the cheerleaders had to be around. At first, it was just the Football team munching on their lunch. They found out about Sam's new family and had to know all the details about it.

"Okay, dude. Tell me. Is your step-mom hot?" Puck asked as the entire team laughed with her.

Sam raised his eyebrow at him. "Well, Puck, to be honest, she is…if we were in the 1950's." Each had their oohs and laughter. "Try Ryder's mom. I think she's hot."

"Bro, watch your mouth. My dad may be in a different state but I'm pretty sure they still have sex on Skype every night. I hear my mom's moans." He said, throwing a piece of bread at Sam as everyone laughed.

"How about the sister? She goes to Mckinley, right?" Mike asked, as everyone moved their ears closer, curious about what he would say.

Sam just laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, she does. She's kind of a nerd. I've never seen her before so maybe she's one of those losers who stay at the library all day."

Just in time, the Cheerios made their way to the table, led by their Captain and girlfriend of the Quarterback, Santana Lopez. Making her way over to the table, she sat on her boyfriend's lap. "Hey hot stuff. What's for lunch?" She asked, giving him a wild and deep kiss.

"Just chicken salad. You want one?" He offered as he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her.

"Ughh." She groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I've got a better idea for lunch…" She moved her lips closer to his ear and whispered, "How bout we go to the janitor's closet for some fun?"

Sam couldn't help but smirk when he heard what she had to say. Although, he had to decline the offer. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't. We're all gonna go to the field for some practice after this until the end of our free period." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "You can come over to the house after Football practice in the afternoon. I have a new bed sheet on." He winked at her and she just lost it. She kissed the top of his head and agreed. "Fine. I'll see you later after practice."

The boys finally stood up as Sam told them to give their seats to girls. They all went to change in the locker room for their free period practice.

Quinn just had delicious lunch with her friends Rachel, Artie and Tina. She opened up about her morning and how her step brother left her to ride a bus. Not only was she late, she looked haggard when she got to school late.

"Well, it's Sam Evans. If you're not popular, he won't treat you well." Tina explained. "I have a classmate in track and field who looked really dorky. He looks 10 times worse than Artie."

"Hey!" The only boy in the group butted in.

Tina just rolled her eyes and continued. "They were in the football field while we were running and they just threw the ball at him on purpose. It hit him so hard that he fell on the floor. The coach just laughed at him like he didn't get hurt."

"Okay, that made me feel even more scared to stay at that house." Quinn said, her face full of worries and stress.

The bell rang as everyone stood up to go to their classes. Before they go their separate ways, Artie just gave one more advice to their friend.

"Stay away from him. The less he sees you, the less you'll get yourself in trouble."

Rachel and Quinn walked the same way while Tina and Artie walked the other way. Rachel saw the stress in her best friend's face as they walked over to their lockers.

"Look, Q. Forget about the story Tina told you. You'll be fine, I'm sure." She said as she opened her locker.

Quinn opened hers as well and placed her notebook inside, grabbing her history book. "I don't know. I'll try not to think about it. It's only the first day anyway."

"It's only the first day and he made you wait for the bus when he told your step dad he'd give you a ride to school."

Quinn looked down as she closed her locker. "I'll just stay away. I really don't want to deal with him so yeah. I'll try dealing with Dwight but not his son."

"Mhmm. Sounds like a plan. I have to go to English. Wouldn't want Ms. Simons to give out a 15 minute lecture on punctuality again." She said which made both of them laugh.

"Alright. I'll see you during free period. We have to meet with the Hiking Club for our combined activity." Quinn reminded as she walked back to her room.

"Yes, Ms. President! I'll be there!"

Xxx

Quinn got home early to unpack all her stuff to her new room. The former guest room was opened and soon to be redecorated as the girl's new room. The house wasn't that big but it did confuse Quinn which door was the bathroom or the bedroom or the storage room. She was still trying to get used to eat.

After unpacking all her clothes, she went down to help her mom make some dinner. Normally they'd just make something enough for two but now, they were already 4 in the family; 2 addition which were men so they really have to make more that night.

Quinn went inside the kitchen and saw that her mother was busy mixing something in the stove while her step dad was busy chopping on the counter.

"Hey, Quinn. You done packing?" Dwight asked.

Quinn smiled at him. "Yeah but just my clothes." He went over to her mom and asked, "Need any help?"

"Yeah. Why don't you set up the table? Is Sam home already?" The mother asked and she just shrugged, not really knowing if he's home.

Dwight joined the conversation to inform them about his son's arrival. "Sam should be home any minute now. He has his Football practice in the afternoon."

Quinn just smiled at them and grabbed the plates from the cabinet to start setting the table. She went to the dining area and started placing plates on each of the mat when Sam came in the front door. He wasn't alone though.

"Oh my god. Its nerdy pants. What is she doing here?" Santana asked.

Sam groaned as he closed the door. "You don't want to know." He said and pulled the laughing girl's hand to go upstairs. Quinn just rolled her eyes. She didn't really hear much but she was aware she was just insulted by the two.

She went back to the kitchen to get some glasses. Dwight knew he heard someone so he just asked. "Was that Sam?"

"Yeah."

He just nodded at her but Quinn thought she'd let the parents know it won't just be the four of them. "He's…not alone tho. He's with Santana Lopez."

"Oh, that's his girlfriend. Maybe you should add one more plate. I'm sure she'd love to stay for dinner. She can meet the both of you two as Sam's new family."

Quinn just nodded and followed what she was instructed to do. She really didn't like asking too many questions anymore.

Up in Sam's room, the two started becoming intimate after holding off their hormones earlier at lunch. They started making out when they got to Sam's room. He turned on some loud music so that moans and screams wouldn't be heard much. During the make out session, Santana couldn't help but ask again what the 'nerdy pants' was doing in his house.

"Why is she here?" She asked, in between kisses.

Sam shook his head as he took off his letterman jacket. "I don't want to talk about it." He took off his shoes as his hand started rubbing her thighs.

"Well, you need to tell me. I want to know what that girl is doing in my boyfriend's house." She said, taking off her own shoes.

"It's a long…" He unzipped the back of her uniform. "…weird…." He pulled the top of her cheer uniform. "…story." He said as his lips were about to attack her breast when she stopped him.

"Then, tell me." She said, pushing his lips away from her body.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and just sighed. He had no choice but to tell her. "She's my step sister okay? My dad married her mom the other day and now they're living here."

He got the response he expected from her. Santana laughed out loud, couldn't bring to words how sorry she was for her boyfriend.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head, trying to hold her laughter. "I just… I'm sorry about that, babe. You can move in to my house if you want to." She teased, pulling his face for a kiss.

"That can work." He said, kissing her back as his hand crawled up to her breast, cupping each of them. "If I'm going to live with you, though… We're probably going to have sex all day, all night." He teased as both of them laughed.

"We could start now…" She said, unlocking her bra and throwing it on the floor. Sam took off his shirt as the two continued making out.

Xxx

Downstairs, the table was set and the food was finally ready. Dwight and Judy carried out the food to the dining area and Quinn was asked to call Sam and his girlfriend down for dinner. She nodded and went upstairs. On her way up, she figured she'd go to the bathroom first but she had a problem. She couldn't remember where the bathroom was. Was it first door on the left or first door on the right?

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the loud music coming from the door on the right and she just walked in casually. She got really surprise when she saw the topless cheerio below his new step brother who was only in his boxers now.

The couple were surprised with the presence of their topic a while ago.

"What the hell?!" Santana shouted as Quinn immediately closed her eyes and stood still.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Oh my God, I… I thought this was the bathroom. I'm sor-"

"Just get out!" Sam shouted and Quinn quickly ran out of the room. She finally had the chance to breathe properly when she was out. Her hands were shaking in fear of what disgusting image she just saw. She was about to go down when she remembered why she went up in the first place.

She went closer to the door and tried knocking but the muic was too loud. She didn't want to go down and be asked why she didn't tell Sam it was dinner time. What was she gonna say? That her step brother and his girlfriend were about to have sex when she came in and she was so in shock that she just ran out? She had to tell him at least. She didn't need an answer anymore.

With all the courage she had, she barged in his room and just shouted, covering her eyes, "Your dad wants you down for dinner now and so is your girlfriend!" She immediately ran out to the hallway. She had to laugh at herself to how silly she was being just to get her step brother down for dinner.

A few minutes later, Santana went out of the room and her face was full of rage. Quinn tried to smile at her but she just rolled her eyes at the girl. Santana immediately went down and when Dwight stopped her, she said she needed to get home soon because her mother was looking for her. He just let her out since she look such in a hurry.

The music finally stopped and Sam peaked out of the room. He saw Quinn standing in front of his door and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I hope you're happy you ruined my night."

Quinn gave him a sarcastic grin as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I hope you're happy I was late this morning for my first class."

Sam laughed sarcastically at her and said, "Stay away from me."

"Mhmm. Well, it's dinner time and my mom and your dad wanted the both of us downstairs for our first dinner as a 'family'." She air quoted the last word.

"I'm not hungry." Sam said before he went back inside and closed the door.

Quinn moved closer to the door to whisper at him something that only he can hear. "If you don't come down, I'm telling your dad what you were doing with Santana in your room."

A minute later, Sam opened the door and was fully dressed again, sporting a sarcastic smile at her. "Let's eat, sister." He rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

Quinn crossed her arms and had to laugh by herself. The day may have started with her at the bottom but the day will surely end with her at the top. She realized, she may just have the upper hand between her and Sam with their situation.

**Hope you all enjoy my new story! :D As always, read review and share! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just a regular Thursday in school and as it was inevitable, the Football team went face to face with the Hockey team in the halls of Mckinley. It has always been one of the biggest rivalry in school besides Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins. Bad blood has existed between two captains Sam Evans and Rick Floyd. One wanting to be greater than the other which has always ended up in a beat down and as always, detention.

"What are you doing in my halls, Evans?" Rick asked with the rest of the Hockey team behind him.

"Your hall? Really, Rick? You still think you Hockey morons are better than us?" He teased as the football team behind him laughed out loud. "Save yourself from the embarrassment, dude. Back off."

"Maybe you should back off?" He stepped forward to face the quarterback closer. He was a few inches taller than Sam so he had a smirk on his face as Rick looked down on him. "Who's tougher now, Evans? I mean… Who's looking up at me?" He said as the team behind him laughed.

Sam looked back at his guys and laughed to himself. "Rick, Rick, Rick. Just because you're taller, doesn't mean you're stronger." Fast as a ninja, Sam grabbed Rick by his shirt and shoved him by the lockers, his forearm choking him on the neck. The Hockey team was ready to attack Sam but the Football team guarded him with their fists ready to punch. "Who's tougher now, Floyd?" Sam asked him back with a smirk on his face.

Just in time, the bell rang. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Learn to back off." Sam said, tapping Rick's cheek twice as the Football team walked out with their winning faces.

Xxx

Quinn finally heard the bell, signaling her free period of the day. As the president of the Photography club, she has arranged a meeting with the Hiking Club for their joint activity. Reserving the chemistry room, she grabbed her stuff and went inside with her best friend, Vice President of the Photography club, Rachel Berry.

"Good morning, Hikers! My name is Quinn Fabray. I am the President of the Mckinley Shooters!"

The five members of the said club that were sitting all made a loud gasp, as if they feared the girl in front of them.

"No, no, no." Quinn calmed them down. "You see, we are often mistaken with the Mckinley Sharp Shooters. They are the Archery club but we, the Mckinley Shooters, are the Photography club." She explained as the Hikers finally exhaled in relief.

"You really could've just chosen a better name for your club, you know." Pepper Hoard said. "By the way, I am the President of the Hikers Club. My name is Pepper. It's really an honour to join activities with your club, Quinn."

"Thank you…Pepper. I know how Principal Figgins supports your club since he was once part of the Hikers club." Quinn said but was later cut off by the other President in the room.

"Yes, that is indeed true, which is why I convinced Principal Figgins to lend us the school bus to take us to the hiking trails on the day of our activity."

Quinn nodded and smiled at the girl. "Great. Perfect. Just a quick recap on what will happen." She started flipping the pages on her clipboard. "Our overnight hiking will be next week. That is Saturday and Sunday. We meet at School at 3 in the afternoon and the hiking starts at 4. We leave noon of Sunday. Did I get everything right?"

Pepper nodded and smiled, showing her braces as she fixed her glasses. The guy sitting in front raised his hand. He was like the real definition of loser. He was kinda weird looking but he didn't look harmless so it was fine.

"What is it Matt?" The nerdier president in the room asked.

"Are we gonna be sleeping in pairs? I think I have my eye on my partner." He asked, then looked at Quinn and winked.

Quinn swallowed hard and reached for Rachel's hand. "Hands off, brother. We're sleeping in the same tent. Maximum of 2 persons only." The girl defended her best friend.

"I don't mind sharing." The weird boy gave Quinn another wink as mucus started dripping from his nose.

Quinn and Rachel just stared at each other, starting to regret that they made a joint project with this weird club.

After seconds of awkward silence, Pepper spoke up. "Okay. Meeting adjourned." Everyone packed their things up and Quinn and Rachel immediately went out before Matt even catches them.

"I told you we should have just teamed up with the Jewish club."

Quinn just giggled. "Come on. It shouldn't be that bad. Also, I'm a Catholic Christian, Rachel. I don't think I will fit in any activity they offer me." They reached their lockers and returned some of their stuff.

"At least, we won't get chased by mucus boy. Did you see it? It was green!"

Quinn just laughed even more. "Listen, I have to do some research in the library for my paper in English. Would you like to come with me until the end of free period?"

"I think I'll pass this time. I need to meet with Ms. Holiday for the test I missed last week." Rachel said, closing her locker.

"Alright. I'll see you later!"

Xxx

The bell rang, signaling the last period of the day. Everyone was rushing to finish school as the hallways became slightly empty. Before going to his last class, Sam got a note when he opened his locker. Rick was challenging Sam to a fist fight on the Football field to settle things once and for all. Just the two of them, no weapons, and no back up. Sam has been waiting for this moment his whole life so he wasn't gonna miss it for some stupid chemistry class.

Walking to the field, he saw Rick standing close to the bleachers. "Ready to lose, Floyd?"

The taller guy turned around and faced him. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

Sam giggled sarcastically. "Stop it with the brave face. It's not believable."

Rick walked over closer to and said, "Stop talking. It's game time."

Sam clenched his fist as he ran to attack the guy back. "Game on."

They ran to each other like those in wars, about to clash each other. Sam bent over, going for a tackle while Rick's first move was his fist. Both men fell on the field with Sam on top of Rick, giving him the upper hand in the battle.

Sam gave the first two punches until Rick pulled him down, turning their positions around. Sam received a number of punches on the face, making the side of his mouth bleed. With all his strength, Sam pushed Rick out of him. He fell but once he got up, Sam tackled him again, making sure he won't get away this time. He flooded his face with tons of punches until his nose started bleeding. Before it got worse, Coach Bieste caught them and brought the two to the Principal's office.

Xxx

"Mr. Floyd and Mr. Evans. The rivalry between the two of you has been going on all year. All in all, we have both sent you to the detention about this case…" Mr. Figgins browsed the papers in front of him. "…68 times. I don't think another detention is needed for this."

The two students remained quiet.

"I am sorry to announce that both of you will get a failing grade on your conduct for this school year. Meaning, no football or hockey next year. Also, a repetition of your junior year."

Both Rick and Sam's eyes went wide in shock of how heavy their consequences are. They both stood up and told the Principal it was an unfair decision.

"Principal Figgins, that is so unfair! You can't do that!" Rick said.

"Yeah, you can't do that! Next year's senior year and I can't let those scholarships go just because of some stupid conduct grade!" Sam added as the Principal ordered for them to sit down.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but my hands are tied." He closed the files in front of them until Sam thought of a reason why that cannot happen.

"Look, Mr. Figgins. If you do that, your Football team and your Hockey team will lose. This school will have nothing to live for. These teams are what made this school known outside Ohio. If the team loses. Mckinley will only become another random school in America." Sam explained as Rick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Evans is right. You know we're the best you've got. You can't afford to lose us, Figgins."

Principal Figgins sat back quietly, thinking of all the risks of letting his two best players out of the field. He exhaled before making a decision. "Fine. I have another option for you boys."

They both clasped their hands, smiling that they got out of trouble. "Let's hear it." Sam said.

"I will send you both to detention for 1 month…"

"A month?!" Rick shouted.

"If we go to detention for one whole month, we won't even have time to practice or focus on a national championship!" Sam defended.

"Okay, okay! 2 weeks. That's the least I can give you." The Principal said, feeling less powerful than the students. "2 weeks of detention starting next week plus, you will have to participate in one of the least known clubs in this school." He said as he pulled out another folder of files. He started reading, "Your choices are A. The Bible Club…"

"No way." Sam said.

"I'm not ready to be a Priest." Rick immediately rejected.

"B. The Glee Club…"

"You think I'm gay? No way!" Rick said.

Sam replied, "By the way you punched me, I think you are." He said, giggling.

"C. The Psychic Club…and D. The Hiking Club. Pick one, gentlemen." Principal Figgins smiled at them, waiting for a decision. The two boys were obviously having a hard time choosing. They didn't want their popularity destroyed.

Principal Figgins pushed the members' list in front of them and gave the two a pen to use. "Sign up and you're clear to go." When the two of them remained seated, not wanting to sign up on any of the clubs given, Principal Figgins thought giving them some hints will give them ideas on what to choose. "The Psychic club are mostly women…"

He was cut off when Rick picked up the pen and signed on the Psychic club. "Done deal." He said, smirking at Sam.

Sam was surprised that he wasn't even given a chance to decide. "Mr. Evans?" Principal Figgins asked, handing him the pen.

"I'd rather be with dirty hikers than this guy." He said, grabbing the pen and signing up at the Hikers Club. They were sent out after, making sure the two won't make another scene outside the Principal's office.

Xxx

Quinn went home a little later than usual. Luckily, she just got her own keys last night cause the doors were locked when she got home. She noticed that no one was home. Quinn walked to grab a water from the fridge when she saw a note posted for her and her brother.

"Sam and Quinn. Judy and I are running some important errands the entire day." She read. "Here's a list for you guys. Go to the grocery and get everything from the list." She laughed when she read the final note below it. "Sam, do not leave Quinn on this like you did the last time or else, I will confiscate your car."

She placed the note and list down on the counter before grabbing herself a bottle of water. Suddenly, she heard him enter the house. She picked up the note and walked over to the door and saw Sam and Puck entering the house. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the boys went to go upstairs.

"Sam, wait."

The boys stopped and looked at her.

"Your dad left a note on the fridge. We have to do a couple of grocery shopping before they get back."

Sam giggled a bit. "Yeah. Have fun with that." Him and Puck knuckle touched and reached halfway of the stairs when Quinn stopped them.

"Actually, no. It is clearly written here that if you don't come and drive us to the grocery store, your dad will confiscate your car." She said with a smirk, lifting the note up. Sam went down and grabbed the note and read it. The smirk on Quinn's face didn't leave. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes and Quinn just smiled bigger.

"Get your keys. We're going to the grocery store." She told him and kept smiling.

"Dude. What about UFC? It starts in like an hour and a half. We still have to finish that challenge on NBA." Puck complained.

"Your choice…" Quinn teased as she walked over to the couch, as if she's waiting for his decision.

Sam looked at Puck then at Quinn, back at Puck and then at Quinn again. Why does he have to make hard decisions all day? He sighed and twisted his keys on hand. "Forget NBA, bro. Let's finish grocery shopping before UFC comes on."

"You mean, he's coming?" She asked.

"Of course, he's coming." Sam replied.

"I'm coming?" Puck asked, too and Sam groaned. "Yes, Puck, you are." He looked back at Quinn with an annoyed face. "I'll just change my shirt." The two boys went upstairs as Quinn waited. She couldn't believe she'll have to suffer grocery shopping with probably the two most annoying men in Lima, Ohio. She pulled out her phone and texted Rachel.

_Meet me at the Grocery Store in 10 minutes. I need some back up._

A couple of minutes later, Sam and Puck went down and they all got to Sam's car. Of course, Quinn took the back seat. On the way to the grocery store, the boys were talking really loud. It was even louder than the music that was playing on the radio and it annoyed Quinn.

"Can at least just please turn the radio off? The buzzing of your voices and the annoying song are mixing bad, it's kind of burning my ears." Quinn said, arms crossing.

Sam just looked at her through the mirror and just made the volume of the radio louder. Unfortunately, it started playing rock music which only gave Quinn a harder headache.

When Quinn's face got even sourer, Sam purposely hit the brake hard. Quinn was surprised when she flew forward as the boys laughed so hard. Quinn groaned loudly and called out her brother. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know. Maybe something's wrong with you. Those seat belts are used for safety, you know." He pointed over the back seat belt and laughed with Puck.

Quinn has had enough. She just wanted to get out of the car, finish the grocery and go home. Finally, Sam parked the car and they all walked inside the grocery store. Quinn felt a relief when she finally saw Rachel. She ran up to her and hug the girl.

"Hey. What's up? What happened?" Rachel asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"I need you to accompany me as I enter hell."

"Hell? Grocery stores actually feel like heaven. Especially in the frozen section." Rachel debated.

Suddenly, the two boys walked in like everything was in slow motion. Quinn pointed and said, "That's the hell I was talking about. His dad asked us to do the grocery while he and my mom finish some errands. He brought along his sidekick so I need you to stop me from going crazy inside that grocery store."

"Okay, then. You got a plan?" She asked and Quinn nodded as the boys came up to them.

"Hey. You know someone who works here?" Sam asked, pointing at Rachel.

The girls both rolled their eyes. "This is Rachel, my best friend. She goes to Mckinley?"

Sam and Puck raised their eye brows at the two, trying to remember who Rachel was. A couple of seconds later, Sam shook his head. "No, never heard of her. Never seen her before." Puck nodded, saying he has never seen or heard of the girl before as well. "Well, now that your BFF's here, I guess you can do the grocery alone now. We have a game to finish at home." The boys turned around and was about to walk away but Quinn spoke up.

"I guess you're willing to lose your car, then? The note clearly stated you will do this grocery shopping as well. Not just me." The boys faced the girls back with a face of defeat. Quinn cut the paper of the grocery list in half and gave the first part to Sam. "Since we both refuse to be each other's company and have found ourselves our own, maybe this wouldn't be so hard if we distribute the work in two." She grabbed a cart for her and Rachel and looked back at the boy. "I'll see you in Counter 6 in 10 minutes." She gave him and Puck a sarcastic smile and walked away.

Puck just laughed at him so Sam hit him lightly on the head.

"What's so funny?"

Puck shook his head, still laughing. "Nothing, man. You're following orders from a girl. That's a first." He joked and Sam just walked away to grab a cart. The two boys went inside and started their part in the grocery shopping.

Xxx

Sam and Quinn separately had a similar conversation with their friends. Obviously, there weren't the biggest fans of each other but Puck and Rachel wanted to know more about their friends' new sibling.

Quinn strolled along with Rachel in the laundry stuff, still ranting about what Sam did to her in the car.

"It was really annoying, Rach. I could've killed him right then and there if it wasn't such a crime." She said, picking up an item.

"Well, seems like he's just almost the same in school and at home." Rachel said. "I mean, is that all he does? Annoy you? What is he like at home though?"

Quinn placed the item on the cart and exhaled. "You really want to know? It will scare you to life, I swear."

"No, come on. It shouldn't be that bad." Rachel thought maybe he wasn't much of a jerk since Quinn's mom lives there as well.

"Okay, let me give you a list. First: Sam doesn't know how to pee. He pees on the toilet seat like he's painting the whole thing with it!" She ranted.

Coincidentally, the boys were on the same topic. "So, how annoying is your sister at home again?" Puck asked, throwing in a bag of gummy worms on the cart.

"Annoying as fuck, bro. She does this thing with our dirty clothes where she separates the white from the coloured ones. Oh, not just that. There's a basket for the whites of men and coloureds of men and then there's the whites of women and the coloureds of women. I mean, who does that? I understand when you're doing laundry but just the dirty clothes? She's too organized, dude. It's annoying."

Quinn was looking for the large garbage bags when she gave Rachel the 2nd of her list. "Second thing, Sam is a pig. He drinks from the milk carton and just leaves the milk outside the fridge! That's just disgusting, you know? I'd rather drink my own spit than drink milk from that. He doesn't know how to use a glass. I mean, there are about 6 glasses in that house when we came in. We even brought our own set of glasses and he doesn't even try to use one." She groaned, remembering the sight of seeing Sam drink from the carton.

Sam picked up cartons of juices and milk as he continued to rant about Quinn's organization problems. "Not only that, dude. You know how I like doing the eenie meenie thing for breakfast right?"

"Yeah. You close your eyes and randomly grab whatever from the freezer to know what you'll have for breakfast. I started doing that after I saw you. My mom loves it." Puck said, giggling.

"Well, I can't do that anymore." The blonde pouted. "Quinn organizes the freezer, putting together all the beef, pork and fish all on their sides of the freezer. How stupid is that? She says it'll be easier to grab the item we want instead of randomly guessing what it is from so much ice. I think she needs to see a doctor about this problem."

Quinn and Rachel finally reached the frozen items part. "Okay, so his dad always tells him to bring out the trash every morning. He does bring it out but he brings it literally outside the door." Quinn groaned once more as she grabbed the box of nuggets and placed it on the cart. "One time, I left the house early since I had to catch the bus. I was 5 minutes late from the time I was supposed to leave so I ran out and tripped on the trash! It was a complete, total mess! I had to go back inside to change my dress."

Puck was busy figuring out which brand of butter was better when Sam spoke up. "We have like a freaking school trash at home. She's organized it like the one we have at the cafeteria. There's a bin for the biodegradable, non-biodegradable and the recycled trash. She does inspection every once in a while and always blame me when the trash gets unorganized. I've been wanting to mess it up since day one, I just couldn't get the chance."

Rachel just laughed out loud when her best friend finished ranting. "And how does these end everytime it happens?" She asked.

Quinn sighed. "Bickering."

"Lots of bickering." Sam replied when asked by Puck the same question. Puck laughed at him as they reached the ice cream part of the grocery. "What do your parents do about it?"

Rachel pushed the cart to the ice cream part since she wanted to buy one and Quinn followed her. "What do your parents do about it, then?" She asked, not realizing that Sam and Puck were just beside them.

"NOTHING!" Sam and Quinn shouted at the same time and that's when they realized they were on the same aisle of the grocery store. They looked at each other in the eyes, waiting for a reaction from the other. When nothing happened, Quinn rolled her eyes and dragged Rachel away from the boys.

"They do nothing. They think I'm the more responsible one to discipline him. I could use a little help somehow. He's a lot to handle." Quinn said, grabbing the bottle of ketchup angrily and putting it on the cart.

Sam grabbed a gallon of vanilla ice cream and placed it in the cart. "They're fine with Quinn bossing me around. They think she's the more responsible one so it's okay for her to make some rules and not me. Why can't I make rules at my own house?" He asked Puck and the mohawked guy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Does she know about what happened at the Principal's office?"

"No. She cannot. She'll surely tell my dad to see my downfall. We already had a deal with Figgins that it won't get to my dad." He said, pushing the cart.

"Dude, she will find out. She's close to every faculty member and admin of the school. All nerds are. She will tell your dad, for sure." Puck warned him as they stopped somewhere.

"Shit, I can't let that happen. What do I do?" He asked.

"Play nice, bro. Let her believe you're nice with her so she'd shut her mouth about it. Don't tell her you're doing it to shut her mouth tho. Just act nice."

Sam laughed out, hitting Puck's arm jokingly. "You think that's possible, dude? I don't think so."

"Come on. Try it, Sam. Your dad can't find out about your deal with Figgins. You will lose a lot. Just be nice until the deal's off."

Quinn checked everything from her list and realized she was done. "I have so much to worry about, I don't need him to add more stress in my head."

"Yeah, Isaac's party is next week. Has he talked to you yet?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head and sighed. She's been crushing on this boy since they became friends in History class. "Not really. I mean, about homework yes but not about his party."

"Hold it." Rachel said, stopping her friend from moving. "This could be your chance. I know how you'll get into Isaac's party."

"Tell me."

"Isaac is good friends with Sam. I'm sure he's attending that party. You need to win Sam's trust."

"What? That's crazy!" Quinn said, laughing.

"Imagine this. If you'll act nice to Sam, you might just talk him into bringing you to Isaac's party. After that, you can forget about your idiotic brother and make a move on Isaac."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her and a couple of seconds later, shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Rach."

"It will work. Trust me. Starting this minute, I want you to be nice to Sam. Just act nice. I promise, you'll be in Isaac's party next week."

"Fine." Quinn sighed, trusting her best friend. They pushed their carts to Counter 6 and met Sam and Puck there.

"Hey, Quinn. Let me get that for you." Sam said, grabbing the cart from her and lining it on the counter. Quinn was surprised with how the boy suddenly acted.

"Thanks, Sam. But I think I'll take that. I'll pay for it. You guys can just go ahead and buy smoothies or something." Quinn said, grinning at him. She thought to herself, that smile was so fake but she hoped it was convincing enough.

"Alright. I'll get you guys something as well. You know what? We'll even drive you home, Raquel." Sam told his sister's friend.

"It's Rachel." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel, of course. I was just testing you if you remember your name." He laughed alone. He jokingly slapped Puck in the stomach and Puck laughed as well, somehow forced. "We're gonna go now. I'll wait in the car for you, Sis." Sam said and winked at the girl.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, awesome brother." Quinn replied and smiled back. Sam and Puck left soon after and the girls just laughed out loud.

"I am so going to win this thing." Quinn said, smirking like a little devil.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! MORE TO COME! HOPE YOU UNDERSTOOD HOW I DID THE STORY DURING THE ACTUAL GROCERY SHOPPING HEHEHE. AS ALWAYS, READ REVIEW AND SHARE! THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon and hot chocolate. He knows it too much because it was what he was dreaming about just minutes ago. It must be a sign that he needs to get up cause school starts in about an hour. He took a bath and went downstairs to find his step sister cooking. He felt embarrassed about asking for some since he's been mean to her and she probably won't share the deliciously awesome meat on the table. He decided to settle with just smelling it with eyes closed until Quinn called him out.

"Sam! You're awake. Come sit and have breakfast." She called with a smile on her face and Sam was more than surprised. He surely didn't expect that. He walked over to the table and sat, seeing tons on food prepared.

"Wow, that's a lot. Are you doing a feeding program?" He asked, already grabbing some bacon.

"No, silly. I just made breakfast for everyone. My brother's an athlete so I was thinking he needs as much energy as he can get. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said, pouring some hot chocolate on his mug.

Sam paused and looked at her. The girl was being weirdly nice and he feared that she added some poison on the food. He pushed his plate forward. "I... I don't think I'm hungry."

Quinn giggled and pushed his plate back to its original position. "There's no poison in there. Don't worry." She sat across him and started digging on the bacon. Taking a big bite and swallowing it, he smiled at Sam. "You see?"

When Sam was finally sure that she'd die first in case there was poison, he finally dug in on the bacon. He knew he was going to have a good day cause he just finished all the bacon on the table. He blew out a loud burp when Quinn looked at him strangely.

"You finished all of it? You didn't even save some for our parents?" She asked.

"Oops." Sam laughed out while massaging his stomach as he stretched his arms out.

"It's fine. I'll just cook some for them." She said with a grin. Sam wondered why the girl was never getting pissed. She probably needs something from him like he planned. Sam shrugged the thought off as he got up from his seat.

"Well, I should be going now. Wouldn't want to be late for school." He hooked his back pack on one of his shoulders and looked at her. "You need a ride?"

Quinn smiled at the offer. She thought maybe this would be easier than she thought. He's already caving in to be nice to him. "Yeah, I'd love that! I mean, it's alrea-"

"Car's full. Sorry. You should try jogging. Better lose all the fat you just ate. See ya!" Sam winked at her and left, feeling like he has the upper hand on the match. As long as Quinn's unaware of his situation, he figured he'll take advantage on the girl's behaviour.

Quinn groaned as the boy left, thinking about the excuse she has to make on why she's late again. "Inhale...exhale... Think about Isaac's party. I can do this." She tried to calm herself by thinking about the possible outcome that will benefit her anyway. As fast as she can, she cooked some more bacon for the parents who were still upstairs before heading to school. Quinn was ready for being late so she studied all about the shortcuts to school from Sam's house the night before. She got to school, only 5 minutes late from class.

Xxx

Spanish class ended and as Quinn walked out of the room, she was stopped by Becky Jackson. Apparently, she was being called by Principal Figgins to his office. Her first thoughts were if she did something wrong or damaged a school property. When she knew she was innocent in her mind, she walked over to where the Principal was.

She knocked twice before peeking. "Principal Figgins, you wanted to see me?"

"Ahhh, Quinn Fabray! Yes, please come in." He said as the girl took a sit in front of him. "Miss Fabray, I called you in here because of your project with the hiking club. I was told that Miss Hoard is absent for today so I thought I'd just share the good news to you."

"Good news? What good news?" The expense free activity was already good news. What more good news could they get?

"You will be having one additional member to your hiking next week. Any guess?" He asked with the most exciting face he has ever pulled.

Quinn's face was the opposite tho. An additional member means an additional stress to think about. "Uhh, you?" She guessed, hoping she was right.

"Close! But unfortunately no. I was talking about my..." He paused giggling. "Well, some say he's my twin cause you know... We look alike. My skin is just darker."

"Mr. Schue?"

"Sam Evans! Mister quarterback!"

Quinn literally fell from her seat when she heard the name. She couldn't believe the guy was joining. Was this a prank or what? "Sam Evans? Are you serious?"

"Yes. You should really get your eyes checked. Most people agree on me when I say we look alike." He said, still not over the topic that they apparently look like twins.

Quinn just rolled her eyes to the old guy. "Wh-what do you mean? How? How did that happen?"

"Well, I really don't want to tell you this but I guess I will." He leaned forward to keep his volume low. "Sam Evans and Rick Floyd got into a fight and if they don't join the less known clubs, they will have to repeat junior year. I couldn't afford to lose the varsity so I offered them that deal."

Quinn leaned back to her seat once Figgins finished sharing the news to her. She nodded and slowly, a smirk was forming on her face. She just got a very bright idea on how to trap her brother. "Don't worry, Principal Figgins. Your secret is safe with me." She stood up, walking out of the Principal's office, already smelling victory.

She pulled out her phone and started texting Rachel.

"Looks like I'm going to Isaac's party this Thursday."

Xxx

Later that night, Quinn figured she had to set Sam down on the hot seat. It'll only feel good when Sam asks her what she wants. Plus, she wants Sam to beg for mercy. After taking advantage of her kindness that morning, she'll make sure she'll get what she wants.

"Sam?" Quinn knocked on his door.

The boy stood up and opened the door. "What?"

"Do you mind if I come in? I...kinda want to talk to you about something." She said and smiled at him.

"I'm busy." He said and slammed the door to her face, without hearing her reaction.

Quinn was surprised as her jaw dropped. Her eyebrow raised as she leaned on the door and spoke. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show your dad the complete list of the Hiking club that'll attend to next week's activity." She made loud footsteps to tease him as if she started walking away.

Sam immediately opened the door. "What do you want?"

Quinn smirked and turned back to face him. "Now, can I come in?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let the girl in. She sat on his bed like a Queen Bee and smirked at him. Sam pulled out a chair and sat in front of him. "What do you want, Fabray?"

"I want kindness. I want...school ride every morning. I want breakfast in bed. I want those posters of Spiderman." She said, pointing at the wall and Sam's face remained shocked with what she's been saying. "I also saw some vintage Beatles autographed album downstairs. Your dad said it was yours so I want that too." She said and smiled, feeling like a true winner.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not doing any of those! I don't know how you nerds roll but you're definitely out of your mind." He stood up and walked back to his desk where his laptop was.

"Do you want your dad to find out that you have a possibility of repeating junior year? Sam, that means an additional year in high school! That means chemistry class all over again! That means no football scholarship for you next year!"

"I know what that means, okay?!" He realized his voice was getting too loud so paused for a while before walking closer to her. "I already talked to Figgins about this. He's got my back. I just need to finish this year with that stupid hiking club then I'm good to go."

"Well, you'll surely not gonna get through the year with them if you call them stupid." Quinn raised her eyebrow and figured, she'll just tell him what she wants. "I just want two things and I will keep my mouth shut."

Sam crossed his arms on his chest. "And what are those?"

"Stop treating me like shit. I'm human too and sadly, I am part of your family now. Just don't...just be civil around me inside the house. We don't talk in school anyway."

"Okay, fine. What's number two?"

Quinn exhaled deeply, straightening out the hem of her skirt before speaking up. "I want you to get me into Isaac's party this Thursday."

Sam stared at her for a couple of seconds before laughing out loud. Quinn furrowed her brows as she felt confused to why the boy was laughing out loud. He walked to the upper part of his bed and lied down, trying to control his laughter.

"Will you stop it? What's so funny?" She said as she stood up.

Sam was rolling on the bed as his laughter became louder. "Oh god. I'm sorry. You just crack me up. No, I can't let you do that. You're not cool enough to go to his birthday party."

"That's why I'm asking for your help. I'm not 'cool' enough to get in the list." She said, quoting on air.

Sam laughed even more, shaking his head at the girl. "Then I'm sorry, you can't go."

"Do you want your dad to find out or not?" She crossed her arms in front, finally being serious about this.

Sam stopped laughing and looked at her with that still silly smile of his. Quinn would be lying if she said she didn't find that smile cute and powerful. It was literally making her knees weak. This was probably why a lot of girls scream and hyperventilate when he walks down the hall. Sam stood up from the bed and stared at her, face to face. "Fine, I'll do it. But after this, you'll get out of my hair about this. No more blackmailing. No more telling dad about this or anyone."

"Just get me in that party and we can go our separate ways." She cleared. She just wanted to get in there and finally confess to Isaac about her long time feelings for him. She knew it was a risky move but with the way he looks at her every time they read together or even talk, she knew this might be worth the risk.

Sam raised his hands in the air, ending the conversation. He had to ask something, tho. "Why do you want to get in tho? I'm pretty sure you don't have friends there." He walked back to his laptop, finishing whatever he was doing. "Wait, do you have a crush on Isaac?"

Quinn remained quiet, trying not to show anything but she couldn't help but blush when he asked if she's crushing on the birthday boy. "It's none of your business. I just need to get in." She turned around walking out of the room before he could make her confess. "Dinner's ready downstairs, by the way."

Xxx

Finally, it was Thursday. Quinn spent all Wednesday night writing a letter in case she chokes the moment she faces Isaac. She knew it was 98% that she would faint but she has to do this. Isaac has always been good and close to her. There have been about three times where he'd hugged her whenever they'd get an A as History partners. With every touch he made, she knew there was something and maybe Isaac was just being a pussy to admit it so she decided to just make a move herself.

Rachel wasn't the greatest to ask for advice when it comes to fashion so she figured, she'd turn to her second best friend. Google. Her entire free period was spent googling outfits on what to wear and where to buy. After school, she immediately went to the store and used her lifetime savings to buy the prettiest dress that will surely make Isaac fall in love with her. Sam told her they'll be leaving by 8pm so she has enough time to prepare.

She did her own make up, curled her hair and wore her new black sexy dress. The dress had a small pocket so she just placed her phone there while sliding her little paper of love letter in the middle of her boobs. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and answered the door.

Sam continued knocking, looking down on his feet until he felt the door open. His eyes went up and he was just stunned. He has never seen Quinn like this. She was drop dead gorgeous. His words were held back as his eyes gazed at every feature of the girl.

"I..." His eyes then went to her boobs which shape was very noticeable because of the dress' fit. Quinn's hand immediately slapped him on the cheeks which woke him up.

"Sam, your eyes." She said, walking forward as she shut the door behind her. "Let's go. It's 15 minutes past 8." To say that she was excitement was an understatement. She lead the way to Sam's car as smile couldn't help but smile, following the girl.

The drive wasn't that long. Both were focused on their problems. Sam was trying to figure out how to get Quinn inside the party. No one who is not on the guest list won't be allowed to get inside the venue. Quinn, on the other hand, kept playing with the hem of her skirt. This was probably the first time she'd confess her feelings with a guy. She has never been in love and she thinks this might be the first time. She's never been more nervous in her entire life. Finally, Sam pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Okay, so game plan. I'm going to talk the bouncer into letting you in and you just follow my lead." He explained.

Quinn just nodded, hands shaking as she kept her stare at the hundreds of people entering the building of loud music. "I... i don't think I can do this. I think I'm gonna barf."

"No, no, no. Not in my car! You better get out if you're going to barf!"

Quinn just kept shaking as Sam started to panic about the cleanliness of his car. Quinn shook her head and opened the door. "Let's do this." She went out and Sam followed her. They awkwardly walked to the gate to get in, trying not to let people know they were together. Sam was not ready for that embarrassment and Quinn was just too nervous to care.

The two awkwardly stood in line and when they finally reached the bouncers, Sam subtly talked him in.

"Hey, bro. Sam Evans but I got a girl here I'm bringing in so yeah." He pushed Quinn to get inside but the bouncers stopped them still.

"Hold it. Name please." The big guy asked.

"Uhmmm, Quinn Fabray." She awkwardly answered.

"Sorry. Not on the list." He told the girl and looked at the person behind them. "Next please."

"Look, look. Buddy..." Sam pulled out 10 dollars from his pocket and gave it to the bouncer. "I think we can settle it that way." He said, handing the cash to the guy.

The bouncer accepted it and smiled. "Thanks, brother. Next!"

Sam and Quinn thought they were already clear to go in but apparently, the bouncer just took the money without anything in return. "Dude, come on. Just give me back my money."

"Sorry. No take backs."

"What? I thought you were gonna let her in!" Sam said with a louder tone which changed the mood of the bouncer.

"You raising your voice at me, homie?" He stared at him from head to toe but Sam wasn't going down without a fight.

"Maybe. Unless you give me my money back." He said, outing his chest.

The bouncer raised his eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. "That's it. The two of you... Out."

"What?!" Both blondes were in shocked as they were escorted to the back of the line. Sam felt so frustrated that he kept stomping his feet like a spoiled brat. Quinn felt more than hopeless. She never should have tried to push this. They walked back to Sam's car and she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. She just wanted to cry but there was still this little hope in her heart that she'd get in so she didn't want to mess her make-up.

Sam noticed the depression forming in the girl's eye. He promised her he'd get her in but now, both of them weren't allowed to get inside the party. As the music becomes louder, Sam could feel the sadness grow bigger and worse in Quinn. He had to find a way to get the girl in. Well, of course he'd want to get in too.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Do I look like okay? I never should have pushed myself into this. I'd only make a fool of myself." She used her pinky finger to remove her tears little by little.

Sam exhaled and tried to think. He's been to this party venue for about 4 to 5 times now. There must be a way to get in. The back door is probably locked but he remembered about the windows. A smile lit up on Sam's face as he looked at her. "Come on. We're getting inside that party." He said, pulling Quinn by the hand.

The two walked over to the back door as Sam searched for the windows. Finally, he saw what he was looking for. "Okay, so you see that window up there. That's the window to the girl's restroom. We're going through that window to get inside the venue."

"Are you serious? You think I'm going to climb up that window wearing this?" She said, pointing at her clothes which looked very uncomfortable to be climbing some place at.

Sam walked over and jumped to open the window. Luckily, it did. He walked back to Quinn with a smile. "Hop on my shoulders. You're climbing up the window." He said, tapping his shoulders, motioning that he was ready. He bent over and waited for Quinn.

Quinn was more than surprised by the determination given by her supposedly nemesis. She didn't know he would go all the way to this just to help her get into that party. She found it sweet and couldn't help but smile until she remembered that he was doing this just to get out of trouble from his dad. She just shrugged it off and walked over to Sam, removing her high heels and climbing up his shoulders to go over the window. Sam bit his lips just to hold back the pain until Quinn was finally in.

"I'm gonna need a massage after this." Sam whispered to himself.

"I'm in. Come on. Jump up!" Quinn told him when the bathroom was finally clear. Sam grabbed a trash bin from the outside and used it to push him up the window as Quinn pulled him in. He was really quite heavy that Quinn struggled in getting his entire body in. Unexpectedly, Sam pushed himself in hard that Quinn fell on the bathroom floor as Sam fell on top of her. Their faces were literally inches apart, kissing distance and all they did was stare at each other's eyes. It took them about 5 seconds before Sam pushed himself up and help Quinn get back on her feet.

"Okay, cool. We're in. If we get arrested, I'll probably run away and hide in Egypt." She said, fixing her dress. She moved to the mirror to see if she still looks presentable.

Sam answered her silent questions. "You look wonderful."

Quinn stopped fixing her hair and turned to look at him. "Okay. I can do this." She walked to the door as Sam followed him. As soon as the bathroom door opened, the hard beats of music and the old stench of the liquors hit them in the face. Quinn tried to look around for Isaac. The lights were really making her eyes squint but Sam was used to it. He tapped Quinn and pointed to the table of drinks. There he was, pouring a drink to himself alone. Quinn smiled, feeling goose bumps in her every skin. She looked at Sam and they smiled at each other.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Sam said and moved to find some spot he can stay at first, not wanting to disturb Quinn's confession at the drinks table.

Quinn didn't she could even take one step to walk over to the guy. She was shaking more than she was on the way to the party. She didn't want to waste any more time. It's now or never. Walking through the crowded room, she kept her eyes on the boy until they finally reached face to face.

"Hi." Quinn said with a nervous smile.

"Quinn! Oh my God. You made it!" Isaac said, giving the girl a hug. Quinn hugged him back, feeling the moment with eyes closed.

"Actually, I wasn't really invited. I just sneaked in, I'm sorry." She apologized after pulling back. She bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"What? What do you mean? I invited you."

Quinn was shocked with what she heard. She got all worried and stressed about this when she was invited after all. "But... I'm not on the guest list."

"Yes, you are. Lucy Q. Fabray, right? You're on my last minute addition cause I still had to find out your full name."

Of course. Of all the names he could use to put in the guest list, why not her real name? "I... I didn't get an invitation."

"I sent you one of facebook. We didn't have time to make more invitations so I just extended my invites through the web." He explained, sipping on his drink. "I... I thought you didn't want to come that's why you never responded. I was kind of embarrassed to ask."

Facebook. Of course. Living in the new age, her head was still stuck in the 1920's. Facebook exists. She has one but it's been a month since she'd open that just to accept her relatives' friend requests. "Right..." She said, trying to process that she was actually invited. A couple of seconds later, a smile was starting to grow on her face as her cheeks were turning red. "Well, happy birthday. It looks like a great party and I hope you're having fun." She said, extending her arms to give him another hug.

Isaac hugged her back and smiled. "Thanks, Quinn. I really appreciate you coming here. I know it's not really your thing but you still came."

Another blush came to Quinn's cheek until she remembered about the letter. "Well, I have a gift for..." She paused when a girl came into the scene. Someone she's never seen before.

"Hey, babe." Isaac told the girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn was just about to pull the letter from her boobs when she stopped, confused to who the girl is.

"Quinn, this is Allison. My girlfriend. Allison, this is Quinn. My classmate from History class."

She swore she was willing to stab herself in the eye and it'd still be less painful than hearing the words "my girlfriend", pertaining to another girl. She could feel like someone literally pulled her heart out of her body. It took her a while before finally asking. "Girlfriend? Is she new to school?"

"Oh, no. Isaac is my childhood best friend...and boyfriend for 2 years. I'm studying in Carmel High. Good to meet you, tho. Isaac has told me a lot about how helpful you've been with his history reports." The girl said, smiling at her.

Quinn could feel the tears forming in her eyes upon hearing the words come out of Allison's mouth. She wanted to walk away but something was telling her she had to stay and listen about this to get it into her head that Isaac was never into her. She just looked into things more than what she should have just seen. She needed to get out. She needed to cry now. She needed to break down but she's not gonna let anyone see that. She's braver than that.

"So, what was it you were saying earlier?" Isaac asked and Quinn just shook her head, trying to give out a smile and hold back her tears.

"I... I have to go. My...my mom's kind of waiting...waiting for me at home so..." She said, slowly walking back, away from the couple."I'm... I'm sorry. Happy birthday." She said and walked away, not taking it anymore.

Sam couldn't really find his friends since the place was crowded. He decided to just grab a beer and wait until someone he knows approaches him. After a good 15 minute of waiting, someone finally came up to him.

He paused with the bottle still on his lips as he looked at the girl. "Wh...what's wrong?" he asked.

"Can...can you take me home, please?" Quinn begged, looking a lot different from how he left her to go get her man. She looked broken. There may not be tears yet but her eyes were saying how devastated she was. She was shaking in a way different from how she was shaking a while ago. Even with their distance, he could hear her heartbeat go fast like she was about to explode. Sam looked back as to where Quinn was minutes ago and saw Isaac making out with a girl and his hand was noticeably under the girl's skirt. That's when Sam realized that her plan didn't work.

"Sam, please take me home." She repeated, begging for the guy to bring her back to their house. Her voice cracking and shaking and Sam knew he just needed to get the girl out of there before she collapses.

Sam nodded and brought his beer down on one table and walked with Quinn out of the place. She didn't say a word. He was scared to say or ask anything. He knew how destructive heartbreak can be so he just decided to shut his mouth. The entire drive back home was quiet. Quinn kept her eyes out the window but Sam was stealing glances on the girl beside him. They got back to their house and Quinn went straight to her room. Sam went to the kitchen to drink some milk first before going up stairs. He was about to enter his room when he thought about checking Quinn. He stood in front of her door and just leaned his ear on the wood and finally, he heard it. Her crying. She sounded like she's never sounded before. This wasn't just any regular heart break. This must be her first by the sound of her cry. Sam wanted to come in and ask what happened but he knew he didn't have the right to do so. Talking must be the last thing on Quinn's mind as well and the only thing that could help her let it all out was to cry. Sam went back to his room to prepare for sleep.

The next morning, Sam got down a little early. He thought about knocking on Quinn's door but figured she was already downstairs. Who he saw was his dad and her mom alone. Quinn wasn't around so she must still be in her room.

"Hey. Quinn's not going to school? Only 30 minutes left before school starts." Sam said, sitting on one of the chairs.

"She left about 15 minutes ago. She didn't even have breakfast. She says she'll just eat at school." Quinn never misses breakfast. Sam just let the topic go, not wanting the parents to ask questions about what happened the night before.

He went to school as soon as he's finished eating breakfast. The entire day, he didn't see Quinn around and he was actually worried about the girl. He decided to think about other things that'll keep his mind off of her.

Later that day, Rick Floyd pulled a prank that put the blame on Sam. Apparently, he placed exploding paint inside the teacher's locker room and when Mr. Schue opened it, he took a bath of pink paint. When asked who did it, Rick shouted "Good work, Evans!"

Sam was sent to the Principal's office and his dad was called. He didn't argue anymore, thinking the topic of repeating might come up. They went home and Sam had a deep and angry conversation with his dad. Of course, Dwight was more than upset and with that, Sam was grounded for a week. He didn't go down for dinner and Judy insisted on bringing food up his room but Dwight told her not to. If he's hungry, he should come down.

A couple of hours later, Sam felt really hungry. He wanted to go down but his pride was ruling over him. He tried to cover his face with a pillow and just sleep when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door.

"What?" He shouted.

No one answered but the knocking continued.

"Get away! I want to sleep!" He shouted again and the knocking finally stopped. He didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

Minutes later, he could feel his eyes finally closing when there was some weird noise coming from his window. He stood up and looked at it, surprised to see that Quinn climbed up the window holding a glass and a plate. He opened the window to talk to her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" asked.

Quinn reached up to give him the glass and plate so she could go up easily. "The isn't the first time I climbed up a window, remember?" She said, talking about trying to get in to the party the night before.

Sam pulled her in and she finally got to his room. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Bringing you food." She said and Sam looked at it.

"Half a glass of milk and toasted ham sandwich?" He asked, giggling.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle back. "That was supposed to be a full glass but I dripped some for climbing up and then the toast...well, New Girl is on and I forgot to about the bread. Sadly, those were the last slices of bread we have." She explain, getting the sandwich to take a bite. "It's still edible you know."

Sam just raised an eyebrow at her and went back to bed with the food. "Why are you doing this anyway? My dad's going to be so mad at you."

Quinn bit her lip, nodding as she sat beside the hungry boy. "Yeah, I know. I don't care."

"What? Are you okay? You're sacrificing your ass for me?"

She nodded and smiled. "You helped me get into that party. You took me home when I asked you. You could've stayed longer. Even if it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, this is the least I could do."

Sam paused and looked at her as she finally admitted what happened between her and Isaac turned out bad. "He... He has a girlfriend, hasn't he?"

Quinn just looked down and nodded.

"Look, I would've warned you but I didn't know either. We weren't that close to know that he has a girlfriend who doesn't go to Mckinley." Sam explained.

"It's fine, Sam. I cried enough about it last night. Right now... I just don't want to think about it."

Sam nodded but he just couldn't get the topic off. This was kind of an opportunity for him to get to know her more. "First heartbreak, huh?"

She giggled as she looked at him. "And probably the last."

"Come on, don't say that. You just need to rest and get back on the field when you're ready."

Quinn appreciated hearing those words from him. She really felt his support for her on this and it kinda made her feel bad that they started off bad. Who knew this guy had the heart to talk about these things? She just has to help him one more time. "Listen. I'm gonna help you get back at that Rick. He totally deserves a medicine of his own."

"I know, I'm working on it. Still don't know how, tho."

Quinn let out a smirk and raised her eyebrow at him. "Seriously, Sam? You don't know how to give a good pay back?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"First thing to know about your opponent when you want to get them good is fear. Find out what their biggest fear is. Start from there and you'll surely win in no time." She said crossing her arms with that devilish smirk.

Sam soon had the same devilish smirk on his face as he nodded. "Clowns."

The two spent the rest of the night planning on how to get the guy good. Somehow, the people who start as worst enemies could end up being partners in crime.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry for the super late update on this! I have an explanation tho. I don't have a Microsoft word on my new laptop! HAHAHAHA. And I'm having trouble how to get one cause I'm not techie enough to know these things. So, yeah. I had to find a way how to write until I decided to use my old laptop to write. It's kind of old and broken but at least it's still useable. Next explanation, it took me literally 5 days to finish this cause I got busy with RPs and writer's block. As usual. Then, laziness came in and I had a harder time finishing it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! Read, Review and Share! Enjoy everyone and hopefully, I can update soon and find a Microsoft thingy for my new laptop cause this old one is really hard to use. HAHAHAHA. Thank you!**

***shoutouts to my other babies tho that randomly got included in this fic: Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent from Teen Wolf.***


End file.
